Nutshell
by A-Wolf-Named-KC
Summary: Corpse Party in a Nutshell! This is basically youtube videos in story mode :) enjoy! WARNING: Contains some swearing!
1. Lava Stage

Nutshell: Chapter One

Hello! Welcome to my first story :) this is basically Corpse Party in a nutshell :) enjoy!

WARNING: Swearing.

A slight YoshikixSatoshi ;)

Satoshi and Yoshiki were playing a Mario Multiplayer, and this happened...

Satoshi

"Oh my Goh.. GO THERE!"

Yoshiki

"I'm TRYING TO!"

Satoshi

"GA-Oh... Ohhh..."

Yoshiki

"Oooo... Oh..."

Satoshi

"Ohhhhh... *chuckles*"

Yoshiki drops down the controller and walks away to his room and slams the door

Satoshi

"Yoshikiiii... *chuckles* Yoshiki Kishinumaa... *chuckles* SHIIIKIIII! I LOVE YOU!"

Yoshiki bolts out the door

Yoshiki

"NO. NO. I'M FUCKING DONE! I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS GAME!"

Satoshi

"Noooo*chuckles*"

Yoshiki

"IM DON- MOVE YOUR CHARACTAARR!"

Satoshi

"I-I can't! *laughs* I-I-I-I'm stuck! Gahah!"

Yoshiki

"That's it I'm leaving."

Satoshi

"NO, YOSHIKI, you can just give up and leave, but I know you can't do it without me, and I certainly know that I can't do it with out you."

Yoshiki

"I appreciate it...

But look what we're dealing with here man!"

Satoshi

"Shiki-"

Yoshiki

"I know you have to do this but sometimes you gotta ask yourself 'What do I have to live for?'! NOT. FUCKING. THIS!"

Satoshi

*laughs uncontrollably*

Few minutes later

Satoshi

"I think we got a little bit over heated, and we need to apologive to each other?"

Satoshi said, panting, trying to gain breath after laughing.

Yoshiki

"That's because we're in a lava stage."

**END**

Dedicated to this video: youtu .be/ GaOIxZp7 _S0 (remove spaces)

Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Self Defense

Morishige was teaching self-defense and this happened.

Morishige

"Okay, self-defense is not a boxing match, it's about saving your life."

Morishige

"Okay, you go...

_Strike, scream, and run_."

Morishige said with a tap on the table after every word he said.

Morishige

"Okay let's try it."

Satoshi goes near Naomi and hits her, and shouts a funny scream...

Satoshi

"BLEUGH!"

Satoshi runs off...

Morishige

"... It... May have been my fault."

Naomi

"What the hell Satoshi?"

End.

Lol, this was fun to write..

Dedicated to this video: youtu. be/zI Hm wiQn eCc (remove spaces)


	3. IMPOSSIBLE!

(A/N: Some feels in this one... Prepare tissues if you are THAT sensitive...)

How they felt when they find out they are dead...

Yoshiki finds out Ayumi is dead (Pool)

Yoshiki

"There we- *sees Ayumi dead* AGH! Ahh!... *girly screams o,o*"

Satoshi finds out Yuka is dead

Satoshi

"*sees Yuka dead* WHA-"

Satoshi

"YOUUUUU... *point's at Sachiko* YOUUUUUU! YOOOOUUUUUUU- *coughs coughs*"

5 minutes later

Satoshi

"*coughs*... Gah... GEEHHH... Ouuuu... I can see stars..."

Morishige finds out Mayu is dead

Morishige

"He-"

Mayu

"Don't look shige..."

Morishige

"FFUUUcking..."

Mayu

"Ｄｏｎｔ ｌｏｏｋ Sｈｉｇｅ . . ."

Morishige

"... IMMPOSSIBAAAAAAAL!"

End

Omfg I feel bad for Morishige the most ;-; Dedicated to this vid: yout u. be/Bv GZW NVpy Fw


	4. Corpse Party in 60 words

**_Corpse Party in 60 words_**

Yuka

"Aiaeee aiaeee aiaeee aiaeee-"

Seiko

"Ayeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Ayumi and Yuka

Yuka(inthebackround)-aiaeee aiaeee aiaeee aiaeee aiaeee aiaeee

Ayumi - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yoshiki

"Holy shit when did my ass get eaten? Fuck."

Morshige and Mayu

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Satoshi

"*runs around Naomi*Ah ah ah u eh ih ooo"

Seiko

"*runs around Naomi* Mape Mape Mape baby ooo"

End


	5. Possesion, I Swear

This happened when Naomi was possesed

(She's talking to Sachiko while Seiko is frozen in the back round)

Naomi

"Do you have a thick rope...

That I can just... Fuckin'... Hang someone with?"

Seiko

"DDD:"

Sachiko

":3"

Naomi

"You know, a thick one?"

End

:/ I don't have an excuse for this one.

Dedicated to: you tu .be/-rk Mm A_k2 6s


	6. MACARONI TIME!

"Every teenager... 217...

Every time I'm sad...

I get in my pod...

And Im like

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM(orishige?)

ITS MACARONI TIME!

AHAHAHHAHA*shakes box* AHHAHAHAHA!

MACAAAROOONIIIIII

*pours macaroni into bowl*

TIMMMEEE HAHAHAHAHA" -Morishige 2014

END

Vid : /gNFtqhM6yWc

NO EXPLANATION...

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OFTEN, SCHOOL-STARTED AND YA, SRRY! SEE YA SOON!


End file.
